


Four's The Magic Number

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is about Jared, Jensen, Emma and Jensen's pregnancy. Follows "And Then There Were Three" - you should read that so this story will make sense!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen turned his head to the right and then snapped it to the left - almost violently. Something that smelled God-awful was under his nose. "What the...?" he gasped, sitting up quickly.

 

"Whoa there, buddy, you're ok. We just needed you to wake up is all," a man in a white coat told him as he put the smelling salts on the table. Jensen looked around and started to take in his surroundings.

 

"I'm in the hospital? How...why?"

 

"Seems you fainted and your husband couldn't wake you, so he called a squad. Now, if you'll lay back for me...I'd like to check you over," he said calmly. "My name is Dr. Keller. According to your husband, you're about four months pregnant?"

 

"Uh...yeah, we think so," Jensen said leaning back in the bed and taking a deep breath. "Shit..." he whispered.

 

"Oh, I take it that this wasn't planned then?"

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said scrubbing his hands over his face, “you could say that.”

 

The Dr. fully examined Jensen, took all his vitals and told him that he’d return with the ultrasound machine. 

 

The door pushed open and Jared stuck his head inside. “Hey,” he said solemnly. “How are you feeling?”

 

Jensen frowned at Jared. “Where’s Emma?”

 

“I called Wendy, she’s got her in the waiting room,” he said walking to the bedside. Jensen frowned again at Jared’s choice to call their wardrobe mistress to come baby-sit. “I know what you’re thinking, but she was the only number I could find in a hurry. Besides, she’s a mother – ya know?”

 

Jensen nodded and laid his head back down.

 

“So I take it you don’t think another baby is a good thing, huh?”

 

Jensen didn’t answer him.

 

“Huh!” Jared scoffed, turning to leave the room.

 

Jensen reached out and grabbed his hand. “No Jared, it’s not that I don’t want another baby. I just – I’m not too sure that I can do this.”

 

“What did you tell me, Jen? What did you say all those months ago to me when I was freaking out about having a baby?”

 

“I know, but you’re – you’re stronger than I am.”

 

“Bullshit! You delivered our daughter in the middle of our living room floor. Alone! I think that you can handle being pregnant and giving birth.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes tightly. He was fighting back tears. He didn’t want to start crying and let Jared know just how freaked out he was. He felt Jared’s hand slide across his, for now, slim stomach. “I can’t believe that you have a baby in there. At four months I was already showing. Look at you still all six-packed out!"

 

Jensen opened his eyes. “I’m sorry that I’m…” his voice cracked slightly. “That I’m freaked. It doesn’t mean that I don’t want him…I’m just –“ he tapered off as the door opened and the doctor was coming back in with the ultrasound machine.

 

“Hello. You must be Jensen’s husband?” Jared nodded. “I’m Dr. Keller.”

 

“Jared,” Jared smiled at him. 

 

“Ok, you two ready to see your baby?” He turned the machine on and pushed up Jensen’s hospital gown, covering his lower half with the sheet. He applied the cool gel to his abdomen and pressed the wand firmly against his skin. The whoosh-whoosh sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the air as its tiny image came across the screen.

 

“Well, everything looks fine. I’m going to give you a referral to an OB and get you started on some vitamins,” he told him as he moved the wand down lower. “Ahh,” he grinned. “Would you like to know the sex of the baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said. Jensen nodded.

 

“Alright, see that? It’s a boy.”

 

Jared looked down at his husband, his eyes full of love and affection. “A son. You hear that baby? A boy!”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen half-smiled. The Dr. cleaned off the gel from Jensen’s belly and told him to dress and he’d be back with his prescription and referral.

 

“We already have an O.B. – I just had a baby, we’ll go see Dr. Farmer.”

 

“That’s exactly who I was going to refer you to, he specializes in male birthings.” He left to get the prescription, and Jensen turned on the bed, hanging his feet over the edge.

 

“Hand me my clothes?” 

 

Jared gave the bag holding Jensen’s jeans and t-shirt to him and stood there as he fished his clothes out. “They didn’t cut them off of me?”

 

“I guess they only do that if they have to undress you in a hurry.”

 

Jensen stood and pulled on his boxers and jeans. When he pulled his shirt over his head, Jared was standing right in front of him. “I’m sorry that you’re not happy about this.”

 

“Jay, it’s not that I’m not happy. It really isn’t. I just – I can’t explain it.”

 

“Try.”

 

Jensen sighed and pulled on his shoes, looking up when the doctor re-entered the room and handed him a bottle of pills and a prescription for the refills. Jensen walked out the door and headed over to the waiting room. Jared shook his head and followed him. The doctor touched Jared on the shoulder. “Give him some time. He’s just scared. I see it all the time, at least three times a week. He’ll come around.”

 

“I hope so,” Jared answered. “I sure hope so.”

 

~

 

They arrived home, and Jensen walked down the hallway and straight into their bedroom. Jared sighed and went into the nursery. He changed Emma and put her in her crib. She was still fast asleep from the car ride.

 

When Jared walked into their bedroom, Jensen was laying on his stomach dressed only in his boxers. Jared pulled off his clothes and turned off the light. It was pretty late, and they both had to start going over scripts in the morning. Their shooting schedule would start back up in a few weeks.

 

Jared crawled into bed and rolled onto his side facing Jensen, whose head was facing away. “Talk to me.”

 

Jensen said nothing.

 

Jared placed his hand on his back and rubbed up and down his spine causing shivers to wrack Jensen’s body. “Please?”

 

“All my life, all I have ever had was people telling me that I’m beautiful. That I look good, that I’m attractive. Now…”

 

“Now you’re gonna gain weight from being pregnant, and you’re worried about it.”

 

“Yeah. Real shallow prick, huh?” he asked turning his head to face Jared.

 

“No, not at all. You don’t think that I was worried about weight gain? Because I was,” he answered. “I was worried as all get out, but that didn’t make me a bad person, Jen, and it doesn't make you one either. And it didn’t mean that I didn’t love my daughter, and it doesn’t mean that you don’t love our son.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was a horrible person,” Jared laughed.

 

Jensen chuckled. “I wouldn’t think that.”

 

“I guess we're both stupid," Jared laughed. He cocked his head slightly and asked, "Jen, what makes you think that all you are is a pretty face and a gorgeous body?” Jensen shrugged. Jared rolled onto his back. “Come here.” 

 

Jensen scooted across the bed and snuggled into his arms, his head coming to rest on Jared’s solid chest.

 

“You are one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. You love completely; you’re compassionate, affectionate and just fucking wonderful. You’re a fantastic actor and none of those things have shit to do with how you look.”

 

Jensen pulled his face down for a kiss. “I love you, and I’m sorry that my reaction was less than thrilled.”

 

Jared started kissing him again, their tongues touching. “Of course,” Jared grinned, “me saying all of that, doesn’t mean that I don’t find you hot!”

 

Jensen laughed and rolled over on top of him. “Well I guess me being pregnant explains why I’ve been so horny lately. I mean, you were a maniac when you were pregnant.”

 

Jared grasped Jensen’s cock through his underwear. 

 

“Jesus Jared,” he gasped as he thrust up into his hand. 

 

“You like that baby?” Jared asked as he rolled them, stretching out on top of him. “What do you want? Anything at all.”

 

“Can’t Jay…” Jensen gasped as Jared continued to rub him through his boxers. “You’re not…oh God. You’re not supposed to for two-two more weeks!” he moaned.

 

Jared slid down his body, his lips sliding and sucking on the skin as he went. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jensen’s boxers and pulled them slowly down his legs. 

 

Jared slid further down as he lowered Jensen's underwear, his mouth hovering over his erection. “Is this for me?” Jared asked as his tongue flicked the head of Jensen’s cock.

 

“Hmmm, God!” Jensen moaned as he lifted his hips trying to get more contact with Jared’s mouth, his tongue – anything.

 

Jared slid his hand up the rigid flesh with slow firm strokes. He lowered his mouth and sucked his balls inside, rolling his tongue across the tender soft skin.

 

“Oh fuck, Jare!!” he gasped, his body writhing under his husband's ministrations. Jared let his sack fall from his lips as he started licking a strip up Jensen's dick. He sucked on the head of his cock slowly and gently, his tongue lapping over the slit, dipping in the hole. Jensen bucked up into his mouth with a shout, causing a Jared to gag slightly. He pressed Jensen's hips down into the mattress with both his hands on either side of his waist. “S-sorry,” Jensen moaned as Jared sucked him deep into his throat.

 

Jensen’s eyes were tightly closed, his legs spread wide. One hand was wrapped around a rung of the headboard, the other tangled in Jared’s floppy hair. “Oh shit baby…hmmm – uh, ohgodohgod,” he moaned over and over as his dick slid against the back of Jared’s throat. 

 

Jared suddenly pulled off his cock with a slick wet pop. “Jay? I was about to…” Jensen started to complain. 

 

“Shhh, I know baby. I have something planned. Just trust me.” Jared turned his body around, his knees straddling Jensen’s head. He heard a chuckle slice through the silence. “What?” he asked indignantly.

 

“I just realized that we’ve never done this, and…” 

 

Jared sucked the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth and back out. “Get the hint?” he asked, a slight play of amusement in his voice. 

 

Jensen reached up and grasped Jared’s ass, pulling him down – his mouth falling apart as his hard, leaking cock slid between his full, lush lips.

 

~

 

Jared woke to the sound of Jensen wretching in the toilet. He slid out of bed and padded into their bathroom and wet a washcloth and knelt down beside him. Jensen was resting his head on his hand, which was firmly on the side of the toilet. "I didn't do this for four months. I find out I'm...that I'm pregnant and I throw up the next day? What's up with that?" 

 

Jared reached down and pulled his head up and swiped at his face with the warm cloth. "Power of suggestion, or maybe you just weren't gonna start getting sick until you were four months...I don't know." Jared wiped across Jensen's mouth. "You wanna brush you're teeth?" 

 

Jensen nodded, and Jared helped him up. He pulled out Jensen's toothbrush and swiped the toothpaste on it and handed it to him. Jensen laughed quietly. "This how it's gonna be now that I'm pregnant? You gonna wait on me?"

 

"Enjoy it while you can!" Jared laughed. They both heard a wail pierce the morning silence. He kissed Jensen on the forehead and headed out of the room toward their daughter.

 

~

 

Jensen came into the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice and leaned down pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek. "Morning Emma, how's my babygirl?" She kicked out her feet and gurgled out some bubbles. Jensen kissed her again. "Daddy loves you."

 

Jared smiled at Jensen's tenderness, at the changes that Jensen had already gone through with them getting together and becoming a couple, then their marriage. And now that their daughter was here - he was full on lovey-dovey.

 

"What?" Jensen smiled into his eyes. 

 

"I love you," Jared smiled back. 

 

Jensen smirked and leaned in and kissed him. "Of course you do." He sat down and sipped his orange juice. "So, what do you think Eric's gonna say now that I'm pregnant?"

 

"I don't care. They can shoot around your belly. Besides, you probably won't get really big like I did. I was already showing at four months and you're not."

 

"Stop, I'm alright with it. You don't need to placate me by telling me I won't gain a lot of weight, ok?"

 

"I'm not trying to placate you," Jared said defensively. Jensen raised his eyebrows. Jared laughed. "Ok, maybe I was. I just don't want you worrying and freaking about it."

 

"I'm not going to, alright? I can't," Jensen said as he rubbed across his stomach. "For him."

 

Jared smiled. "What are we gonna name him?"

 

"Well, when we were thinking of names for Emma, we liked Tristan Ross."

 

"Yeah, I did. Do you?"

 

"Uh-huh, I do. But we have a while before we decide. You know, in case we change our minds like we did with Emma's name."

 

Jensen pulled Emma out of Jared's arms. "Come see Daddy," he cooed.

 

"Hey, I've been thinking. We can't both be 'daddy' to our kids."

 

"Why not, we've been doing it since she's been born," Jensen said.

 

"Yeah, but when she gets older, I just think that it might be confusing. We should think of something else for her to call us."

 

"Like what?" Jensen asked as his body swayed back and forth.

 

"I don't know. Dad and Daddy?"

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Well, Daddy would work until they got older. I really don't see Tristan calling me or you Daddy when he's fifteen."

 

Jared laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Um...well, Dad or Daddy for you, but what for me?"

 

"You can be Dad or Daddy. I don't want..."

 

"Hey, I said you're Daddy. End of discussion," he said playfully, leaning in and kissing Jensen on the nose.

 

"Jay?"

 

"Whhhhhat?" he said, stretching out the word. "Look Jen, it's fine. I'm fine with it. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

 

"Alright," Jensen sighed. "Um, how about Papa? Or Pop?"

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Papa's good, but still - back with the whole Tristan calling me Papa when he's fifteen."

 

"Well, it'll go to Pop then, what 'cha think?"

 

"Sure, I like it," he grinned again.

 

The phone rang just as Jensen leaned in to kiss Jared. "Bad timing!" he laughed and got up and grabbed the phone off of the charger. "'Lo?"

 

"Jared?" Donna's voice rang out.

 

"Hi Donna, it's good to hear from you!" he smiled at Jensen. Jensen smirked. He knew that Jared was dying to tell her about Tristan. Jensen nodded his head. "Donna, we uh - we have something to tell you," Jared grinned from ear to ear.

 

"What's that, dear?"

 

"Jensen is uh...Jensen is gonna have a baby. We just found out." Jared heard a thump noise. "Donna?" he said frowning and looking at Jensen. "Donna? You ok?"

 

"Jensen?" Alan said into the phone. "What in the sam hell did you say to your mother?"

 

"Uh, Alan, it's Jared. Is she ok?"

 

"She's sitting on the floor, hyperventilating."

 

"I told her that we're gonna have another baby, Jensen is pregnant."

 

"Oh, hang on."

 

Donna came back on the line. "I'm happy sweetie, it was just a shock! Now don't you let Jensen think that I wasn't happy!"

 

"Yeah, I know you're happy."

 

Jensen took the phone. "Mom, are you ok?"

 

"Yes baby, I'm fine. Oh Jensen, this is just wonderful news! I'm so happy!"

 

"Ma, it's a boy. I had an ultrasound yesterday, and it's a boy."

 

"Oh my God, you're that far along already?" she gushed.

 

"Yeah, around four months," he smiled as he cradled the phone in his shoulder and slid his free hand along his belly. Jared stood and took Emma from him and and started feeding her her bottle.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm fine. I didn't even suspect that I was pregnant until he moved yesterday. Then Jared remembered a few months back when we didn't use protection. So we went to the doctor, and sure enough I'm pregnant. But I've been fine until this morning. Got sick."

 

Donna giggled. "The power of suggestion?"

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Thanks to all who have read!!!

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Jared, you have to let her go," Jensen said calmly. "Come on baby, she'll be fine with Ms. Suzie, you know that," Jensen soothed as he looked into the eyes of the older lady standing before them.

 

"I can't Jensen. I can't leave her," Jared whimpered, tears streaming down his face as he clutched their daughter in his arms. "I haven't been away from her for more than an hour since she was born, this is like twelve or sixteen hours, and I just can't do it."

 

Jensen touched the side of his face. "Baby, I know it's hard, I don't like the idea of leaving her either, but we have to go to work."

 

"I...I can't leave her," Jared sobbed.

 

Jensen gently pulled Emma out of his arms and handed her to Ms. Suzie. "You have our numbers if you need us; thank you Ms. Suzie. We'll see you later," Jensen told her as he gently took Jared's hand and led him to the waiting van.

 

When they got inside, Jared laid his head against Jensen's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him crying. "Shhhhh," Jensen soothed. "It'll be ok. She'll be ok baby, you know that."

 

"I...I can't...Jen, please take me ba-back home. I miss her."

 

Jensen just held him tight as he cried on their way to the studio.

 

~

 

"CUT!" Kim shouted. He was up off his chair and across the floor. "Jared? What's wrong with you? You're missing your marks, you’re forgetting your lines..."

 

Jared looked up at him. "What?" he said, his voice distant.

 

Jensen walked up beside him. "He's having a tough day, we've not been away from Emma before."

 

"Alright, lets take a break," Kim sighed. 

 

Jensen nodded and pulled Jared toward their trailer. He pulled him down on the sofa and gently touched the side of his face. "I miss her too, baby. I'm so sorry that you're hurting, but you've got to pull it together and focus. Okay?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

Jensen pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey Ms. Suzie, how's Emma?" He sat there listening to her. "Okay, we'll be home for lunch after all. Jared's really missing her, and I think that we'll have to come home to see her." He paused again. "Yeah, ok, see you in a few hours."

 

Jared looked at Jensen and smiled. "We're going home?"

 

"Yeah. They'll have to live with it, we're gonna take longer lunches so that we can go home and see our daughter. Fuck 'em if they don't like it."

 

Jared flung himself around Jensen's body. "Thank you."

 

~

 

The rest of the day went by without any major trouble. Jared's mood was better after they came back from lunch, but did start going downhill the longer the day went on. However, he held strong and pulled off his lines and everything just fine.

 

Jared was practically bouncing in the seat when they were coming down the street at the thought of seeing Emma. He crawled across Jensen's body and got out of the van first and ran up the drive. By the time that Jensen got inside, Jared was already in Emma's room, holding her and sitting in the rocking chair humming softly to her.

 

"Jensen, can I speak to you a moment?"

 

Jensen nodded and walked down the hall. "I know that we talked about the long hours and up until a phone call today, that would have been fine. But my sister Midge called me; she's fallen and broken her hip. I'm going to have to go and take care of her until she's better."

 

Jensen was horrified. Ms. Suzie was the only person that they were comfortable with when they interviewed over 100 people for the job.

 

"Now, I know that you interviewed a lot of people before you decided on me, but I have an idea."

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, obviously disappointed. "What's that?"

 

"My Grandson, Seth. He's wonderful with children. He babysat all through high school, and he watches his nieces and nephews often. If you want, I can get him here for you and Jared to meet. He's really a wonderful person. I think that you both will just love him."

 

"I don't know," Jensen said, unsure.

 

"Just meet him. Save your opinion until then. He's young, only twenty. But he's responsible and very trustworthy."

 

Jared came into the room, cradling Emma in his arms. "Yeah, sure. Give him a call and see if he can come talk to us. We'd love to meet him."

 

Ms. Suzie smiled and went down the hall to get her phone. 

 

“You sure about that Jay? I mean look how long it took us to find her.” Jensen walked over to his husband and reached out, stroking his finger gently across Emma’s cheek. “Hi baby girl,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Emma shifted slightly in Jared’s arms, but remained asleep.

 

“I missed her so much today. I just…God, I don’t want to leave her ever again,” Jared said quietly.

 

“Yeah, I know. I missed her, too,” Jensen said, rubbing his belly where Tristan had just made his presence known with a particularly hard kick to his bladder. “Ohh,” he jumped.

 

“What?” Jared asked.

 

“Tristan, he’s kicking.”

 

Jared smiled and stepped closer and placed his hand on Jensen’s slight baby bump. “Here?”

 

Jensen shook his head and moved his hand over more to the side. “Right here. I think that he was jealous that Emma was getting all the attention.”

 

Jared laughed. “Great, they’re already jealous of each other, and he’s not even here yet!” Right then, the baby kicked hard against Jared’s hand. “God, I can’t believe that we’re going to have another one. Can you?”

 

“I know. I was in the shower this morning, and when I looked down and saw that my stomach was rounding out…it really hit me that we were gonna have another baby.”

 

“You ok about it? I mean, not freaking out?”

 

“No, I’m not freaking out. But I’m scared, ya know? That doesn’t mean that I don’t want him, so please don’t think that…”

 

Jared leaned his forehead against Jensen’s. “Baby, I don’t think that. I understand being scared. I am, too. I mean, two kids…we’re so exhausted sometimes just with Emma.” 

 

Ms. Suzie came back into the room. “Well, Seth would love to come meet you two and Emma,” she said with the phone still against her ear. “You want to meet him tonight, right?”

 

"Yeah, cause we're gonna need a sitter for tomorrow," Jensen told her. Jared shuddered at the thought of leaving Emma again. Jensen lovingly stroked his hand up his back. "Baby, it'll get easier. Ya know?"

 

"No, it won't. Jen - I felt like I was dying this morning. Literally dying. She's all I could think about. I can't imagine ever leaving her would be easy."

 

"Ok, Seth is on his way over. He should be here in around ten minutes. Now, I have to go. My sister is alone at the hospital."

 

"Thank you Ms. Suzie. I appreciate it. I hope that we...uh, that we like your grandson."

 

"You will. He's a wonderful person. Now, you two keep in touch, and come see me every once in a while. I've already fallen for this little one," she smiled, leaning down and kissing her tiny little forehead.

 

~

 

Jared paced the living room floor. "Jen, what are we gonna do?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Jensen was sitting in the rocking chair, a gift from Christian. He was feeding a very hungry Emma, who was suckling on her bottle furiously.

 

"Dude, calm down," he chuckled.

 

"What are you laughing at? I'm freaking out here. What in the hell are we gonna do if we don't like this kid? Huh? Can you imagine Kim and Eric, me or you calling in sick because we don't have a sitter?"

 

"They'll fuckin’ live. Our daughter is way more fucking important! There ain't no way that I'll take shit from anyone over my kid."

 

Jared stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. Tears pooled in his eyes. "I love you. More than anything in this world, you know that?"

 

Jensen's brow furrowed. 

 

"No, don't go giving me that hurty look. I know that you wouldn't ever put your career over our children, it's...I don't know, it's just good to hear it. Does that make sense?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, it does. And I love you, too."

 

The doorbell rang. Jared looked down the hall. "Well, here goes nothing." He walked toward the door. Jensen heard muffled voices steadily growing louder as both men drew closer to the living room.

 

Jared came into the room first, and from the look on his face, Jensen grew worried. This kid must be a real winner or something. But then he got his first glance of Seth. He was, simply put, fucking huge. Not fat, HUGE. 

 

"Damn!" Jensen said.

 

Seth laughed. "I get that a lot."

 

“Well, uh – why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Jared asked as he sat down.

 

“I’m twenty, I take online courses at night, and baby-sit through the day. I’m striving to get a degree in teaching eventually. I’m getting all of the classes online that I can first, before I go into the actual college. I love kids, and can’t wait to have my own some day. I’ve been babysitting since I was twelve years old. I sometimes think that I would rather not be a teacher, and just continue to baby-sit, because I think that you can help to structure a child before they reach school and their potential would be so much better, ya know?”

 

Jensen smiled. “Do you currently have another family that you sit for? I mean you said that you baby-sit through the day.”

 

“No, not anymore. I was with the Anderson’s for five years, but Matthew and Lizzie started school, this year, and their Mom, Elaine is a teacher at their school, so they didn’t need me anymore. It was tough. But I still get them on the weekends sometimes, just to see them. I mean, I’ve been with them since they were six weeks old. They’re like my own kids,” he said tearing up. “Sorry, you must think I’m a complete wuss,” he said wiping under his eyes.

 

“Dude, I’ve been crying all day because I had to leave my daughter. I don’t think you’re a wuss,” Jared told him.

 

Emma had finished her bottle. Jensen laid her against his shoulder and burped her. He sniggered at his daughter's loud belch. "Yeah, that was a good one, huh?" he said pulling her off his shoulder and cradled her back in his arms. Seth stood up and walked over to where Jensen was. 

 

"She's beautiful, she has both of your looks."

 

Jensen smiled. "She has my eyes, that's about it. She really looks like Jared. All these curls and dark hair. His nose."

 

"Yeah, she has your freckles though," Seth stated.

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, poor thing."

 

"I love that she has your eyes and your freckles. I love each and every single one of them," Jared grinned.

 

"May I hold her?" Seth asked holding out his arms.

 

"Yeah, sure." Jensen handed her to him and he slowly swayed from side to side with a small bounce.

 

Jensen looked over at Jared and discretely nodded his head toward Seth. Jared nodded back. "Seth, did your Grandma tell you that we're expecting another baby? I mean, would you be comfortable taking care of another one?" Jensen asked him.

 

"Yeah, of course I would. The Anderson's had twins. Not a problem. Which one of you is pregnant?"

 

"I am. I'm four months. A boy," he smiled.

 

"Congrats, that's awesome!"

 

Jensen smiled as his head absent-mindedly rubbed over his stomach. "Yeah, we're excited about him getting here."

 

~

 

Two hours later, Jensen and Jared officially loved Seth, and had asked him to become Emma's sitter. With the late hour, and the fact that Seth would only get home and get a few hours of sleep, they offered him to stay in the guest room for the night, which he gratefully accepted.

 

Jared checked on Emma before heading into their bedroom. When he came around the corner, he found Jensen standing in front of the mirror with a pillow under his shirt, looking at his side view. He chuckled under his breath. "What are you doing?"

 

Jensen blushed. “Just seeing what I was gonna look like in a few months,” he said, taking the pillow out from under his shirt and throwing it to the bed. “Jay? You really comfortable with Seth?”

 

“Yeah, I am. I like him. And hey, bright side – he can part-time as a bodyguard!” he laughed. “Jesus, he looks like a body builder.”

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, the same thing happened as the day before. Jared was practically hysterical as he was walked to the van and was driven to the set for filming. Again, he missed his marks, fumbled lines and just all around had a really bad morning.

 

Jensen came into their trailer to find him laying on the sofa staring into space. “Hey baby, you feeling any better?”

 

“No,” Jared said flatly.

 

Jensen grinned. Surely his news would brighten up Jared’s mood. “I – uh, I talked to Eric a few minutes ago. Guess what?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I made sure that it was alright for Seth to come on set everyday and watch Emma here. Eric said that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Jared sat up, a smile playing across his face. Jensen smiled back at him. “We’ll change the room in there into a nursery for her. I mean, how often do we actually sleep in here – ya know?”

 

“He really said that it was ok?”

 

Jensen smiled and sat down beside him. “He really said that it would be ok.”

 

Jared straddled his lap facing him and wrapped his arms around his body. “Thank you!” he whispered in his ear, his lips lightly touching the shell. Jensen shivered at the touch and immediately grew hard beneath Jared. “Slut,” Jared laughed.

 

“M’not a slut, I’m horny.”

 

Jared slid down between Jensen’s legs and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down. Jared just had reached into his boxers and lightly grasped his cock when Jensen's cell rang.

 

" **WHAT**?" he snarled into the phone. Jared didn't falter at his task and pulled his cock out and slid his lips around the head, suckling lightly.

 

"Oh shit," Jensen groaned.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Chris huffed. "You better not be fucking! I'm having a serious dilemma here and you're fucking! Great! Thank you very much!"

 

"What's the prob...oh...problem?"

 

"Call off **The Hulk**! I'm at your fucking house, came up to surprise you and was fucking tackled by Godzilla Junior in the middle of your fucking living room!"

 

"Give him the phone," Jensen growled as he lightly cupped Jared's cheek, pulling him off of his dick.

 

"Jensen?" Seth said, a little breathless. "Is this guy for real?"

 

"Yeah, he's cool. Get to know him. He's a good guy."

 

"He's ok with Emma?"

 

"Yeah, he's ok with Emma. That's why he has keys to our house. Chris is...well, he's family."

 

"Really?" Seth asked, almost disgusted.

 

Jensen laughed and said "Yeah, really. Let him meet our daughter. He wasn't able to get up here when she was born due to his concert and filming schedule."

 

"Yeah, ok."

 

"Hey, Seth?" Jensen said.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thanks for protecting her. It means...well, just thanks."

 

Jared yanked the phone out of Jensen's hand, snapped it closed and threw it on the sofa. Jared sucked down to the base of his cock, his nose nestled in the downy soft hair. He swallowed Jensen's cock, humming lightly. 

 

"Christ, feels so good baby," Jensen huffed.

 

Jared's head bobbed, quickly working him into a frenzy. Jensen had tangled his hand into Jared's hair, twisting it between his fingers then slowly added his other hand into the messy locks.

 

Jensen firmly grasped Jared's head and held him still and thrust his hips and started to fuck his mouth. Jared relaxed and let him take over, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, swallowing every time his dick slid against the back of his throat.

 

Jensen was coming in record time, swearing and moaning as his cock pulsed inside Jared's mouth. 

 

There was a loud knock on the door calling them back to set, Jensen standing quickly and pulling his clothes together before someone took it upon themselves to open the door. 

 

Jared sniggered at Jensen's hurriedness at making himself look presentable. "Babe, we got busted fucking in a storage closet when I was pregnant...if someone walks into our trailer - they deserve the show!!"

 

Jensen smacked him on the ass as they headed to the door. Jared stopped and turned, kissing him on the nose. "Love you!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I hear you sparky!"

~*~

“Alright boys, I was told that I needed to be here today, that you wanted to talk to me. What’s up?” Eric asked.

 

“Well, we – uh, we’re having another baby,” Jared said.

 

~

 

“I think that Eric took the news pretty well,” Jensen said as they left Eric’s office. “He only sat down and rocked back and fourth for twenty-five minutes.”

 

“He’s just scared because the show won't be on hiatus if you give birth before Christmas break.”

 

Both boys knew he wouldn't dare say anything to them, because he was truly happy for them. They just knew he wondered what he would do to write Dean out of the show for a short while.

 

Kim, he took the news perfectly, hugging both men and telling them how happy he was and he couldn't wait for the baby to get here.

~*~

The next several weeks seemed to fly by. Jensen was growing by leaps and bounds...his stomach rounding out and getting bigger.

 

Seth came on the set everyday with them and cared for Emma while they filmed, making Jared happier than hell that he wasn't very far away from her at any given time unless they were shooting off set.

 

Things were good. Up until Jensen had his next doctor's appointment. Jensen was standing beside the van, pacing slightly. Kim was standing there trying to calm him. "Jensen, we're behind...I'm sorry."

 

"It's a DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT KIM! It's not like he's gonna be off fucking me up against the studio wall out back!!!" Jensen yelled. “Again,” he added quietly.

 

Jared walked up to the van. "You ready to go baby?" he asked.

 

"Jared," Kim sighed, "we've been through this. This Doctor's appointment could take a few hours. We could be filming while Jensen is gone and..."

 

"No! I fucking told you already, you don't like it, fire me. This is my son and my husband. I'm going whether you like it or not. Now get outta our way!" he practically snarled as he pulled open the van's door and helped Jensen inside. "And fuck whoever doesn't like it!" And with those last few words, he slammed the door.

 

~

 

When they got back to the set, everyone was pretty closed mouthed. Kim was only slightly pissed, but Jared was still hotter than hell and ready to spit nails at anyone who even acted like they were going to say anything.

 

"How's everything?" Kim asked.

 

"Fine," Jensen answered.

 

"No, everything is _NOT_ fine. His blood pressure is up, his legs and feet are swollen and the doctor said that if they don't get it under control, that he'll put him on bed-rest until Tristan is born."

 

Kim looked stunned. They still had months of filming to do, and were on a schedule.

 

"Hmm," was all he said.

 

"Hey, I'll be fine. I've just been stressing the last few days. He gave me some tricks for reducing the swelling, and told me to relax and put my feet up between takes. I'll be good!" Jensen assured him.

 

"What if you're not? Huh? What then?" Jared asked him.

 

"Then I'll get in the bed and stay there until he's born. I wouldn't jeopardize my son, Jared!" Jensen said snottily. "I can't fucking believe that you thought that I would!"

 

"I didn't...it's just..." but Jensen had already walked away. Jared sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Kim walked up and slapped him on the back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight."

 

"No, it's not you. He's just on edge. His hormones are all fucked up. All I did was cry a lot. He's evil one second, horny the next and climbing my body, then he's depressed...I just don't get it. But he's getting bitchier and bitchier as the days roll on. I just don't know what to do."

 

"When my wife was pregnant with our first child, she was so mean that we almost ended up divorced. I couldn't do anything right. But with the other kids, everything was perfect. Jensen could snap out of it suddenly. Just try and understand. You were pretty bitchy too, you just don't remember."

 

Jared laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll let him cool off a bit first. I'm gonna go see Emma, and be back in a few."

 

~

 

Jared climbed up the steps of the trailer to find Seth sitting on the sofa and reading to Emma. He smiled at Jared and gasped, "Look, it's your Papa!" 

 

Emma kicked her feet and gurgled. "I think she just smiled at me," Jared grinned as he picked her up.

 

The door banged open and Jensen stomped inside, slamming it behind him. "You ok?" Jared asked coming closer.

 

"I'm tired, and I need to lie down," he said flatly. Seth stood up from the sofa and made to go to the chair. 

 

"Uh, Seth. Do me a favor?"

 

"Yeah, sure," he answered Jared.

 

"Take Emma home for the day. Ok?"

 

Seth nodded and walked to her room to get the few things that he'd brought. Jared kissed her and told her that he loved her. He walked over to Jensen and leaned down for him to say goodbye to their daughter. 

 

"Why are you sending them away? _HUH_?"

 

"I'm not. I'm trying to give you some peace and quiet."

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes and took Emma and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered in her tiny ear. Seth stepped forward and took her.

 

"I'll have some dinner ready for you when you get home."

 

"Thanks," Jared nodded. After they left, Jared walked over to Jensen and lifted his legs and sat down, propping his feet in his lap. He gently rubbed his hand up the bend of Jensen's ankle. "They hurting?" he asked.

 

"Not too much."

 

"You sure? You want me to rub them for you?"

 

"No, thanks though." 

 

"I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier. I didn't mean to add to your stress by..."

 

"It's not you Jared. It's me. I can't...I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm just tired, aggravated, and just all these emotions that I ca-can't con-control," Jensen started to sob. "And I'm so mea-mean ta-ta yoooooou!"

 

Jared scooted up beside Jensen on the couch and snuggled into his side. He draped his arm around his stomach and rested his head on Jensen's chest. "I know how you are feeling, ok? I understand. You don't need to apologize, and you certainly don't need to worry about it. It's fine. We're fine. Ok?"

 

Jensen nodded but his chest was still heaving slightly. Jared rubbed small circles on his stomach. "Shhhhh, it's ok. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

 

He kept his light rubs and quiet whispers up until Jensen drifted off to sleep. He pulled the quilt off of the back of the couch and covered their bodies and closed his eyes, hoping for a good hour nap before they were sought out to return to the set.

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen had hit his seventh month, and he was more emotional that ever. He'd be crying one second, pissed off the next. And Jared, well, Jared was the one suffering the fall out of his husband's emotions. Well, the brunt of it. He'd bitten off the heads of many of the crew, and practically threatened to kill Kim, Eric and on one occasion, the new make up artist who was filling in for Shannon while she was on vacation.

 

Jensen had the day off for some very Sam-centric scenes and had stayed in, promising to stay either on the couch or in bed unless he had to pee. Seth and Emma stayed at home for the day too, so that Jensen didn't have to cook or anything. 

 

At his last doctor's visit he'd still had elevated blood pressure, but the swelling wasn't as bad, so the doctor let him keep working as long as he took every other day off, which he had - at Eric's insistence.

 

Seth had pretty much moved into their house, as he stayed overnight due to their late working hours more than he left to go home. Jared had been house hunting for a bigger home, as they wanted Seth to stay there. He'd taken it upon himself and become a full-on nanny. He cooked, cleaned, cared for Emma, did the laundry - and received one hell of a raise.

 

Jared had wanted to keep the house hunting a secret from Jensen, as Jensen would want to go look at all of the houses that he had appointments to see, and that just wasn't something that Jared wanted him doing. He was supposed to rest when he wasn't working. Period.

 

~

 

Jared was on the way home. He had talked to Seth a few times through the day and was pleased to hear that Jensen was in a good mood, and had been resting, feet up.

 

He'd stopped at the local deli and gotten Jensen his extremely disgusting sandwich that he stopped for every single night. Olive loaf, salami, anchovies, pickles, ketchup and the most repulsive cheese ever made, Limburger. Jared put the sandwich in the trunk because he couldn't take the smell on the way home, and had always refused to kiss Jensen until he'd brushed his teeth. Twice.

 

Jared walked into the quiet house. The only sound was of the television in the bedroom. It was just after midnight, so he knew that Emma and Seth were probably in bed. He stopped to look in on her, checking her diaper, and kissing her on the forehead. 

 

"I love you," he whispered as he gently stroked the side of her cheek.

 

He walked down the hall and into their bedroom to find Jensen sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, legs raised, clutching a pillow. And he was crying.

 

"What's wrong baby?" Jared said as he set the sandwich down on Jensen's bedside table and cupped his cheek. "Jen? What's wrong?" he said concerned.

 

"S-sad."

 

Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and held him, and managed a glance to the television. He was watching Groundhog Day. "Baby, this is a comedy, what's with all the tears, huh?" Jared said calmly as he held his sobbing husband.

 

"I don't know what's wrong with me Jay. I feel like I'm going fucking crazy. I can't control my emotions, anything. I yelled at Seth today. Seth! He's like the sweetest kid in the world and I yelled at him. And..." Jensen shuddered, his body was wracked with sobs. 

 

"And what?"

 

Jensen shook his head, which was against Jared's chest.

 

Jared hugged him close. "Tell me baby."

 

"You'll hate-hate me."

 

"No I won't. Now tell me."

 

"Emma was crying, and I was trying to comfort her, and she just kept crying and crying - and I couldn't take it. I gave her to Seth and came in h-h-here. She w-wasn't comforted with me, just him. And I let her crying get - on my..."

 

"Shhhhh. Baby, do you think that you are the only parent whose children have gotten on their nerves? You remember last month when she had that little fever and was up crying all night? I thought that I was gonna go crazy. But you know what, that didn't mean that I don't love her. And it doesn't mean that for you, either. Ok?"

 

Jensen nodded against his chest again. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass. I'm not trying to be. I just - I'm so frustrated. I don't feel good, my back hurts and I can't get my feet in my shoes. I'm tired of these extreme emotions. I just want to feel better."

 

"I know. But just think, you only have three more months to go, and then your body will be getting back to normal and everything will be so much better. And we'll have a new baby on top of all that!!"

 

“I know, I just – I’m so tired of being mean and exhausted.”

 

Jared cuddled into him and held him even tighter. “Do you feel any better today? I know that you rested just like the Doc said.”

 

“You called to check up on me?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared froze – was this going to be a ‘thank you baby for caring’ thing or a ‘why don’t you trust me’ thing. “Yeah, I called Seth to see how you were. I just care and was worried.”

 

“Yeah? Well, call me. Don’t call him like he’s some sort of a babysitter for me for Christ’s sake.”

 

Ok, Jared thought, it’s one of those fights. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t calling to make sure you were taking it easy. I called him just in case you were asleep. I didn’t want to disturb you. That’s all.”

 

Jensen pushed himself away from Jared’s grip and laid on his side, back facing Jared. “I’m tired.”

 

Jared sighed and stood to pull his clothes off and get in bed. “Do you want your sandwich? I stopped and got it for you,” he asked, his voice dejected and sorry.

 

Jensen sat up and looked at him. “You didn’t have to do that. You worked all day on your feet and have been up since four AM.”

 

“Yeah, well, I love you and I know that you like it.”

 

Jensen let his head fall back and smack into the headboard. “See? I just jumped down your throat because you called Seth and now…” his breath hitched, “this again!” he said waiving his hands toward his face where the tears were pooling in his eyes.

 

Jared laughed. “Well, it’s ok. I’m not mad.” Jared pulled the sandwich off of the table and unwrapped it, and handed it to him. "You want some iced tea?"

 

"Water."

 

Jared leaned over. "K, gimme a kiss before you start eating that." 

 

Jensen laughed and kissed him, his tongue slipping past Jared's lips and delving deeply inside. Jared took the sandwich out of Jensen's hand and put it on the table, and hooked his arms under Jensen's legs, pulling him flat on his back. "Uh, Jay?"

 

"Shhhhh."

 

"But I'm hungry," Jensen whined. 

 

Jared snorted out a laugh. "You're turning down sex for a sandwich?" Jensen nodded. 

 

"Can we do it after I eat?"

 

Jared laughed and got up off of the bed and headed to the door to get Jensen some water.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen was standing in the kitchen at the stove cooking. It was Saturday morning, and Seth had the weekends off unless they had to film. He had the small stereo sitting on the counter, cd spinning inside. The music was lingering down the hallway. Jared giggled slightly as he walked closer. He never dreamed in a million years that he would be listening to this.

 

As Jared reached the doorway, he pushed the swinging door open slightly and heard that Jensen was singing along with the Hairspray soundtrack. Jared leaned against the doorframe, watching Jensen sway back and fourth loudly singing "Big, Blonde and Beautiful".

 

Jared grinned as an idea popped into his head. This was going to be fun.

 

The lyrics were about to be flowing from Queen Latifah's mouth made him grin, and knowing what he was planning would embarass Jensen made him grin even wider. 

 

Jared pushed the door open, it banging against the counter. Jensen turned around, long wooden spoon in hand looking both startled and horribly embarassed.

 

Jared placed his hands behind his head and with each step he took he thrush his hips forward and sang loud.

 

they say that white has might and thin is in

well that's just bull

 

He grabbed Jensen around the waist and turned him, around molding himself to his back, and kept thrusting his crotch against Jensen's body in some sort of a dirty dance move.

 

'cause ladies, big is back and as for black it's beautiful

all shapes and sizes, follow me

who wants a twig when you can climb the whole tree....

 

Jensen was laughing as Jared continued to dance against him, their bodies swaying to the sexy sounding music. Jared pressed his lips into Jensen's neck and kissed him. "Good morning."

 

Jensen turned his head and captured his lips. "Good morning, and not one word about what you saw or heard before you burst in here, got it?"

 

"Yeah, but you sure are cute when you're singing about food," Jared sniggered. 

 

Jensen hit him with the wooden spoon on his hand.

 

~

 

They were eating their breakfast. "Uh, I have something to tell you, and I know that it's gonna piss you off that I did it without you, but at least I narrowed it down to three so that we could decide together."

 

"What in the hell are you talking about, Jared?"

 

"I've uh, been looking at houses."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"You do? How?"

 

"The realtor called last week."

 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"Figured if I said something, we'd end up in a fight, even though I wasn't mad. Well I was a little, but I just didn't want to fight."

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. 

 

"What?" Jensen said, spooning eggs into his mouth. "I can control it sometimes."

 

"I have pictures of the houses. You wanna see them, maybe go look at one of them today?"

 

"Yes, and yes."

 

Jared bounded from the table, just as Emma gave a loud wail. 

 

"I'll get Emma, you get the pictures," Jensen said.

 

~

 

While Jared was in the living room getting the photos, he heard Jensen on the baby monitor. 

 

"Whew, that's stinky! What have you been eating? Huh? You smell like you've been eating Seth's chili!!"

 

By the time Jared got into the kitchen, Jensen was cradling Emma in his arms, feeding her a bottle. "I put some cereal in this, she seems to be hungry so soon after one yesterday, so I thought..."

 

"That's what my Momma did with me. She said that when I was a baby, I was screaming for a bottle in forty-five minutes after having one."

 

"Thought you'd flip since the doc said nothing but formula till she was six months old," Jensen said.

 

"Naw, we know our daughter better than he does, if she's hungry, I'm gonna feed her what it takes to keep her full." Jared smiled at him, one of those huge Padalecki smiles that lit up the room. "Ok, here's the first house. It's a two storey over on Grand Ave. Six bedrooms, so that everyone can have their own bedroom and we'd have two guest rooms."

 

"You sure that Seth would want to move in with us? I mean we haven't asked him or anything."

 

"Well, he moved in here. He let the lease go on his own apartment. But if you think that we should officially ask him..."

 

"He let the lease go on his apartment. Who told you that?" Jensen asked.

 

"Seth did."

 

"When?"

 

"Last month. He asked me if he could just move in here since he'd been here for three weeks straight anyway, because his lease was up. I told him sure."

 

"Where was I?"

 

"Asleep in my arms on the sofa."

 

"Huh," Jensen slightly scoffed.

 

"What now?" Jared asked slightly aggravated.

 

"It would have been nice to tell me. I mean what if I would have said something out of teasing like, 'don't you ever go home' or something like that...how do you think that would have made him feel?"

 

"Sorry," was all that Jared said. He meant it, and that was all he was going to say. He wasn't going to keep up with this and get baited into another argument with Jensen.

 

Seth walked into the kitchen as if on que. "Morning," he yawned.

 

"Hey, thought you weren't home."

 

Seth laughed. "Naw, just sleeping in. I went out last night and uh...well, I was out late."

 

Jensen chuckled. Jared poked him in the ribs. "Ooooooh, what's her name?"

 

Seth only laughed. "I'm not talking. We only met last night. I don't even know if it's gonna work out," he laughed, turning and getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

 

"Ahh, it will. You're a goodlooking kid, she'd be lucky to have you!" Jared grinned.

 

Jensen kicked him under the table. "OW!! What the fuck di..."

 

Jensen shook his head, but stopped as soon as Seth turned back around to look at them. "Jared? You ok?"

 

"Yeah," he frowned, "just a charlie horse."

 

Seth nodded, got him some juice. "Well, I'm gonna head out for a while, unless you need me?"

 

"No, we're good. Enjoy your time off."

 

After Seth was out of the room, Jared looked at Jensen, a hateful scowl on his face. "What the fuck did you kick me for?"

 

"You're not too bright, are ya?"

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jared moaned rubbing his leg. "I'm gonna have a bruise, you know?"

 

"He didn't want to talk about it Jared! Jesus. How someone can be as smart as you, but not all in the same breath amazes me!"

 

"Bite my cock."

 

Jensen wagged his eyebrows. "Sounds fun. Maybe while Emma is napping."

 

~*~

 

"I like this one best Jay. It's huge, and the back yard is amazing! I mean honestly, it's like a football field. We can put a big swingset up when they're older. And those two trees - we can build them both a treehouse. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

 

Jared was grinning from ear to ear at Jensen's enthusiasm over the house. It was only the second one, they still had one more to look at, but Jared already knew in his heart that either they wouldn't go look at it period and just make an offer on this house, or they would go see it and Jensen would hate it.

 

"I want this house Jared. I don't even want to go see the other one. I mean that master bedroom - fuck, it's huge. And we can put both the kids in one of the rooms by ours until they're older. And Seth, he can have the one across the hall. And the two guest rooms, it'll be perfect for when our parents visit. And the extra room downstairs, we can use it for an office, but put a really nice sofa bed in there that could serve as an extra guest room if the need ever arose!"

 

"I like this one, too. It was my favorite from the beginning. I'm really glad you like it best, too."

 

Jensen was grinning from ear to ear. Jared propped Emma against his shoulder and walked over to Jensen and kissed him chastely. "So, we gonna make an offer on the house?"

 

"Yeah. Let's do it."

 

"Stacy?" Jared yelled. The realtor came into the room smiling the 'I'm so happy and cheerful' smile that all realtor's had.

 

"Well, what do you think?"

 

"We're going to make an offer on the house."

 

"Great. Let's go back to my office and get things started."

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for all the paperwork to go through and for the owner of the home to pounce on the offer that Jensen and Jared made. It seemed that the house had been on the market for close to two years, and they had decided to sell as they were an elderly couple and just didn't want or need such a huge place.

 

Movers were hired, and boxes were packed. Jensen was still on his 'every other day' shooting schedule. His blood pressure was still at normal levels, but the swelling and erratic mood swings were beyond explosive.

 

He would toss and turn all night, not really sleeping much, so his mood was horrid almost every single day.

 

He had finally met his eighth month and was on the way to the doctor's office for another check up. Jared was driving, of course, because Jensen's belly was sticking out too far to properly fit behind the wheel of the car.

 

"I'm telling you, he's gonna take you off of work baby, so you just need to cope with that now. You're feet are so big that you couldn't get your slippers on."

 

"Eric is gonna shit a gold turkey if that happens."

 

"Well I guess he'll be that much richer, then, won't he?" Jared laughed.

 

Jensen slightly narrowed his eyes. Seemed that he thought that he was the only person that was allowed to be a smartass.

 

~

 

The door to the back of the doctor's office opened and the nurse said, "Jensen?"

 

He and Jared stood and walked, well, Jared walked, Jensen waddled, through the door. 

 

"All right, let's get you weighed," she smiled. Jensen sighed hard, but stepped up on the scale. "One eighty nine and a half. That's not too bad!" she grinned.

 

Jensen was almost in tears as they followed her into one of the exam rooms. He climbed up on the table. "Do I need to get undressed?" he asked.

 

"Has the birthing opening appeared?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "Then no, he'll just come in and do some measurements and an ultrasound, so you'll just need to pull your shirt up and pants down past your belly," she told him as she put a pressure cuff around his bicep.

 

She finished with his blood pressure and made a few notes on the clipboard. "Dr. Farmer will be in in a moment."

 

~

 

"See, I told you he wouldn't take me off of work," Jensen smiled as they were getting back into the car. As he lifted his leg to get in, Jensen gasped slightly.

 

"What? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing...just a little pain."

 

"A pain, where?" Jared asked coming around to the front of their car and over in front of Jensen.

 

"Uh...down..." Jensen pointed, "there."

 

"Ok, we're going back inside."

 

"NO, we're not. It's nothing. It wasn't labor pains. Just like an uncomfortable feeling. Sorta like when you have a cut somewhere and you move funny and it sort of opens," he said frowning. "You know?"

 

Jared smiled. "I felt like that too, right before the birthing opening started."

 

"Huh."

 

Jared walked back around and got in the car. "When we get home, I'm gonna take a look, ok?"

 

"No, it's not ok. I don't need you peering between my legs looking at my stuff, thank you very much."

 

Jared barked out a laugh. "Baby, it won't be the first time my head has been between your legs, and it won't be the last."

 

"Yeah, well that's different. We're doin' things then, it's not you just peering at my holes and stuff."

 

"I'll throw in a blow job!" Jared smiled as he reached over and grasped Jensen through his sweats.

 

Jensen's head fell back against the head rest, and let out a loud gasp. "Uhh-huh, ok. Anything you want."

 

They made it home in nine minutes.

 

~

 

Jensen couldn’t get comfortable no matter what he did. His back was killing him, his legs were aching, he had to pee – again, and didn’t want to get up. Tristan gave a particularly hard kick to his bladder and Jensen knew that if he didn’t get up, he’d be pissing the bed full.

 

His birthing opening had appeared two days prior, but he’d not had any labor pains. Jared had called Dr. Farmer, as neither wanted a second delivery in the middle of their living room floor. So Jensen went in and was examined. Dr. Farmer told him that everything was fine and that Tristan wasn’t quite in place, but he could expect to be in labor by the end of the week.

 

Jensen pushed back the covers and swung his legs out of bed and sat there rubbing his back.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked, sitting up.

 

“Yeah, gotta pee. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

“S’ok. When you get back, I’ll rub your back if you want.”

 

Jensen smiled and leaned back kissing his forehead. “That’d be nice. It’s hurting really bad.”

 

Jensen washed his hands and was heading back to the bed when he gasped out, holding his hand around his stomach. “Shiiiit!”

 

Jared was off the bed and by his side in no time. “Labor?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Oh yeah, definitely labor.”

 

Jared walked him over to the bed. “Alright, I’m gonna go wake up Seth and let him know that we’re going to the hospital, and I’ll be back to help you get dressed, ok?”

 

Jensen nodded. 

 

Jared ran down the hall and knocked on Seth’s door. Jensen sucked in a deep breath as another pain hit him. “Jared!” he yelled out, “I think we need to get to the hospital – like now!”

 

Jared ran back into the room and pulled out Jensen’s clothes and got on his knees in front of him and pulled on socks, then slipped his pants around his ankles. “You ok to stand?”

 

“Yeah, help me up.”

 

Jared pulled him to his feet and grabbed the slippers that Jensen had been reluctantly wearing because of his swollen feet. “I hate these things,” he complained as Jared put them on the floor by his feet and he slipped them on.

 

“Yeah, I know. Sorry baby. Just think though, in a few days after Tristan is here, your feet should go down and you can go back to regular shoes.”

 

Jared tucked his hand under Jensen’s arm. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, there’s another pain building. Maybe I’ll make it to the car before it gets here.” 

 

~

 

“WHY ARE YOU DRIVING SO FUCKING SLOW?” Jensen growled.

 

“I’m not driving slow, the lady in front of me is driving slow!”

 

“So run over her – just get me to the hospital for some drugs! Oh…God damn it!” he gasped as he huffed through another pain.

 

Jared wasn’t taking his outbursts to heart; he knew how bad labor hurt. He reached over and lovingly stroked Jensen’s arm, which was poised around his huge belly.

 

“Shit Jay…fuck this shit hurts! Oh God...” Jensen leaned over, his forehead almost touching the dash of the car.

 

“I know baby, just try and breathe through your nose and out of your mouth. It really does help.”

 

Jared sped up the car and passed the lady in front of them. “MORON!” Jared yelled at her as Jensen flipped her off when they flew past her car.

 

Jared chuckled. “You’re stretched out in pain, and you lean over to flip the bird at someone?”

 

“Don’t start with me Jared. Just get me to the fucking hospital!” he growled.

 

~

 

Jared pulled up outside the emergency room in the closest parking spot. Lucky for them it was late and the hospital seemed to be amazingly slow. Jared ran around the car and helped his husband out and walked slowly with him toward the doors. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Jensen groaned as a pain took him to his knees. Jared started to pick him up. “Nu-uh, no. You are not carrying me into that hospital!”

 

“Jensen, you can’t walk. Not with these bad pains.”

 

“I’ll get up when it passes,” he snarled.

 

Jared knew better than to pick him up against his will. Jensen might be in labor, but a pissed off Jensen is a little much to handle. So he crouched beside him and lightly rubbed his hand up and down his back until the pain passed.

 

“Ready?” Jared asked. Jensen nodded; they got up and headed into the hospital.

 

~

 

Jensen was placed in a room and hooked up to monitors. Dr. Farmer came in to check him over and told him that he was in the early stages of labor, and probably had hours to go. He gave him some Demerol for the pain, and Jensen promptly fell asleep.

 

They had discussed the drugs vs no drugs issue, and Jensen told him that there wasn't anyway in hell he was giving birth without pain management. He was still undecided on the epidural, just because the idea of that big ass needle being shoved into his back was a touch bit scary, but he wasn't sure he was going to flat out deny it with how bad Jared's labor pains seemed when he'd had Emma in their livingroom.

 

Jensen woke a few hours later with a particularly bad pain. Jared tore down the hall and insisted on Dr. Farmer coming back into the room and looking Jensen over again.

 

"He still has a way to go," the Dr said as he pulled the sheet down back over Jensen's knees after examining him. "I know that his labor pains are close together, but he's not dilated very far, and I can only just feel the baby's head."

 

"Thanks Doc," Jared told him.

 

"I can give you another round of Demoral if you'd like? Or get the order in for the epidural."

 

"The Demoral is fine, it really helped earlier," Jensen panted.

 

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" Jared asked him. When Jensen shot him a death glare, Jared held his hands up in defeat.

 

~

 

"Shit! SHIT! Fuck..." Jensen panted as another labor pain hit. "Give me some fucking drugs!" he shouted.

 

The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "We can't give you any, it's too close to the delivery. You just need to relax and take deep..."

 

"Fuck breathing, give me some fucking dru....uhhhh! Oh God!!" he gasped turning to his side. "Jared, I can't...it hurts. Make it stop!" he pleaded. "I...hmmmm, hmmmm!"

 

Jared gently stroked the side of his face. "Try and breathe slowly. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

 

"Jay, get Dr. Farmer. I need something. I want that thing...the epidural. Please."

 

Jared nodded and kissed him gently on the side of his face and headed out to the nurses station to ask for the Dr. to come to Jensen's room.

 

Ten minutes later, Dr. Farmer came in. "How are we feeling?"

 

"I'm not good, Doc," Jensen panted through another pain.

 

"Is it too late for the epidural?" Jared asked him. "He's in a lot of pain."

 

Dr. Farmer pulled up the sheet. "Legs apart," he told him. Jensen cringed as the doctor examined him. "Jensen, you're really close. If you would have had the epidural when you came in, I would be backing off the drip right now. You're going to start pushing him out here very soon. I can't ok an epidural this late in your labor."

 

"Is there anything you can..."

 

"OH FUCK JARED! Something’s...oh God!!!" Jensen huffed, almost sitting straight up on the bed. 

 

Dr. Farmer lifted the sheet and pushed his legs apart again. "Well, I guess that examination pushed you over the edge, looks like you're little boy is about to make an appearance," he smiled.

 

Jared sat down behind Jensen on the bed and had him lean against his chest. Their fingers laced together as Jensen started to push their son out of his body.

 

"One, two, three, four..." the nurse counted, as Jensen bared down...pushing and pushing.

 

"COUNT FASTER!!" Jensen yelled.

 

"You're doing so good baby," Jared whispered in his ear as Jensen collapsed against him, resting a moment before another pain hit and more pushing was required from his quickly exhausting body.

 

"Alright Jensen, his head is out. We're gonna get his shoulders out now, I need a really big push from you son...ok?"

 

"Mmm-hmm," Jensen said.

 

"Ok, one more...come on," the nurse told him. Jensen pushed his body forward and clenched his teeth and pushed as Jared leaned forward, supporting his back.

 

"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck! Jared, I swear to God if you ever think about sticking that fucking flagpole inside me again...I'm cutting it off! You hear me? OFF!!" 

 

Jared's face turned four shades of red as several of the nurses laughed. The one coaching Jensen through his pushing looked sweetly at Jared. "They all say that sweetheart, and as far as I know, none of them has ever meant it!"

 

"I MEAN IT!" Jensen growled collapsing against Jared once again. "You better become well acquainted with your right hand, because never again! You hear me? Never!"

 

"I hear you baby," Jared said kissing the top of his head.

 

"Jensen, one more push and your son will be here," Dr. Farmer told him.

 

"You said one more push a second ago, I'm not doing it again," he said tiredly.

 

"You have to baby, come on. Do it for me, and for Emma. We really wanna meet Tristan!"

 

Jensen leaned forward again and took a deep breath and pushed until his face started turning red. He gasped a loud 'uhhhhhh' as Tristan Ross came into the world. His body fell limply against Jared's chest, and he turned his head slightly and looked up at his husband. 

 

"Why isn't he crying?" Jensen panicked. 

 

Dr. Farmer quickly cut the cord and turned and handed him to a Dr. behind him. The other doctor laid Tristan down on the small neonatal bed and started working on their son.

 

"Jared," Jensen started to hyperventilate, "wh-wha...he's not breathing-see," Jensen drew in a deep gasp of breath and started to heave.

 

Dr. Farmer looked at Jared. "He needs to calm down."

 

Jared wrapped his arms around him and started talking quietly as Dr. Farmer continued to work on Jensen. "You have to be calm. The doctors that are here working on him are the best. Ok? But you have to calm down. We can't have you getting sick and not being able to care for him, can we?" Jared's voice was strong and solid, but his heart was breaking at the lack of sound coming from the other side of the room.

 

"Jay, he's still not breathing. I can't...if he doesn't -"

 

"Hey, hey, hey...that's not gonna happen. He's got you for a Daddy, remember? Hard headed and all that. He'll be fine. I know it."

 

Jared had tears threatening to fall over the cusp of his eyes. He blinked trying to make them stay. He needed to be strong for Jensen and for their son.

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Thanks to all who have read and commented on! Forgive me if I didn't answer very fast... RL sucks sometimes.  
I hope you like the last chapter!!!

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

"He's still..." Jensen gasped, "not br-breathing."

 

Dr. Farmer looked up at Jared. "I need you to move from behind him so that he's laying flat on the bed."

 

Jared nodded and got up, and supported Jensen's back until he was laying down. That's when he noticed the blood. Jensen was hemorrhaging.

 

"Try and calm him down," the doctor told Jared.

 

Jared leaned down and pressed his lips to Jensen's forehead. "Listen to me. He's going to be fine, baby. Just fine, you hear me? Now you need to calm down. Will you do that for me?"

 

"Go...look at him and t-tell me what's going on. I can't until I know."

 

Jared straightened up and walked across the room to where they were working on Tristan. As he approached, he noticed that they had a tube in his mouth. Ventilator. He was on a ventilator. But he was pinking up; he wasn't that horrid deep reddish blue that he was when Dr. Farmer handed him off after coming out of Jensen's body. 

 

He was so small. He was only about 3 weeks and five days early, how could he be so small? The other Dr. that neither Jared nor Jensen knew pricked the bottom of Tristan's foot and collected blood, handing it to the nurse. 

 

"Ok, he's pinking up!" he said smiling. "Oh, and look at that, he just opened his eyes."

 

Jared stepped closer. "What was wrong? I mean why was he blue?"

 

"Just wanted everybody's undivided attention, I guess. I'll keep a close eye on him, and were running tests to make sure he'll be ok."

 

"J-J-Jared? What's..." 

 

Jared dashed across the room and leaned down over Jensen's face. "He's ok baby. He's got great color, and he opened his eyes. He's fine. Ok? You can relax now. He's going to be perfectly fine."

 

Jensen closed his eyes tight, tears rolling down each cheek and whispered a 'thank you' before drifting off to much deserved sleep.

 

"He gonna be ok?" Jared gasped.

 

"Yeah, son. I got the bleeding under control, he's just exhausted. You passed right out, too, you just don't really remember," Dr. Farmer smiled.

 

~

 

Jared was standing at the window of the neo-natal area, looking in at their son. A nurse looked up from where she was checking on Tristan and saw Jared looking in, tears falling down his face. She came out of the room. "Jared?" she said quietly. Jared recognized that she was one of the nurses from the delivery room. 

 

"Yeah?" he said, wiping his eyes.

 

"You know that he's doing just fine. You can come in and see him. Hold him."

 

Jared gave a weak nod.

 

He sat down in the rocking chair that the nurse had moved over by Tristan's bed. She picked up the small baby and placed him in Jared's arms. "Now, be mindful of the wires and breathing tube, and everything will be fine."

 

Jared nodded. "Why is he still on the ventilator? I thought that he was doing better?"

 

"I'll get Dr. Wolf, he 's the one overseeing Tristan's care. That way he can explain everything to you, ok?"

 

Jared nodded and pulled the blanket just a bit tighter around his son. "Hey," he said quietly. "How's my little man? You doin ok? You gave me and Daddy quite a scare, you know that? I mean if you're an attention hog like your Papa, there are more reasonable ways of getting attention," he said as tears were falling down his face. "Look at that, you've reduced me to a blubbering fool."

 

"Mr. Padalecki?" 

 

Jared looked up and smiled. "Jared, call me Jared."

 

"I'm Dr. Wolf. Tristan is doing fine. He's a strong little boy."

 

"Why is he still on the ventilator?"

 

"Just helping him breathe. The cord had been around his neck, cutting off oxygen as he was being delivered. He was, of course, bluish when he was born, and was having a little trouble taking his first breath, so I intubated him and he started pinking up almost immediately. I'm fairly certain that I'll be taking him off the machine in just a little while. All of his tests came back fine. He's a little small, but other than that, he's doing really well."

 

"Why is he so small?"

 

"Sometimes babies are just small. I'm telling you - his tests are all fine. He'll be good to go home tomorrow."

 

"How soon will he be able to come into my husband's room? I mean, he didn't even get to hold him."

 

A nurse burst into the room. "Mr. Padalecki, you need to come with me, your husband is...practically hysterical. He's convinced that your son died and that nobody will tell him." 

 

"Oh God," Jared said standing. Dr. Wolf took Tristan from him.

 

"I'll get to work on him and see about getting him off of the ventilator, alright?" 

 

Jared nodded and headed down the hallway in a dead run, straight toward Jensen's room.

 

When he came around the corner, he could hear his husband's panicked tone and raised, hysterical voice. The door slammed open and Jared flew into the room. Jensen was beyond hysterical, and was being held down by a very large mocha colored man. 

 

"What are you DOING?" Jared snarled. "Get the fuck off of him like that!" he said peeling the man off of him.

 

"Sorry sir, I was only doing what I was told. They said that he'd been hemorrhaging and needed to stay in bed. I wasn't..."

 

Jared waved the man away, and wrapped his arms around Jensen. "He's alright. I was just in neo-natal holding him."

 

"He's dead, isn't he? That's why nobody will let me see him, why you were gone...you-think," Jensen hiccupped, "you think I failed you and let our son die...that I'm..."

 

Jared pulled back from his body and cupped Jensen face. "Look at me," he said sternly. "He's alright. He's fine. Dr. Wolf is getting him straightened away to come see you so that you can hold him."

 

Jensen blinked a few times. "He's...alright?"

 

Jared smiled. "Yeah, he's fine. Dr. Wolf said that all his tests are normal, that he's a little small, but healthy. We can probably take him home tomorrow."

 

"He's really ok?"

 

"I swear on my life that he's fine, I wouldn't lie to you. Not ever. As painful as it would be to tell you something that horrible, I wouldn't lie to you."

 

Just then, a nurse brought in a very loud, screaming and not too happy Tristan. Jensen looked relieved. The harshness in his eyes immediately softened and he relaxed as he pulled his son into his arms.

 

"Shhhh," Jensen soothed. "Daddy's got you. You're ok," he said still crying. He pressed his lips to Tristan's forehead and made to scoot over on the bed. He gasped slightly.

 

"Hurts, huh?" Jared said, concerned, but knew what he was feeling. 

 

"Yeah, feels like I pushed out the Impala, not a five pound baby," he laughed gently as he still scooted. "Sit down with us."

 

Jared smiled and sat down on the bed beside him. He put his arm around Jensen and pulled him against his body, his other hand laying gently against Tristan's chest. "Look at that, he's already calmed down. He just wanted his Daddy."

 

Jensen grinned, taking in every single curve and line on his son's small body. "He's so tiny. I'm afraid that I'm gonna hurt him." 

 

Just then a nurse came in with a bottle. "I'll bet he'll be happy to have this," she grinned, holding it up. "Now all you have to do is..." 

 

Jensen snatched the bottle out of her hand and snidely replied. "I know how to feed a baby!" He took the nipple and gently slid it across Tristan's mouth. He stretched out his little frame and sucked the nipple into his mouth and started sucking away. The nurse left in a huff.

 

"I think you made her mad," Jared laughed.

 

"Fuck her, I've had a rough day, I don't need anyone's shit."

 

They sat together as their son finished his first meal. Jensen gently propped him against his shoulder and patted him until he belched quite loudly for a newborn. "That's my boy!" he giggled as he pulled him back to being cradled in his arms. Jensen frowned. "What did my folks say when you called them?"

 

Jared looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I didn't call anyone. Shit baby, I was so freaked when Tristan had trouble, and you were hemorrhaging...and then I went to look at him and all the wires and..." Jared's words were cut off by Jensen's mouth. 

 

When they pulled apart, Jensen smirked. "I understand. Why don't you call everyone now though, so that they don't want to kill us. And don't forget to call Seth, too!"

 

~*~

 

Jensen climbed carefully out of the car and stood. He was still sore and achy, and from what Jared went through after Emma was born, he knew that he’d have about four weeks of the pain at the birthing opening until it closed up. But when he looked over his shoulder at Jared pulling their son out of the car seat, he knew that it was worth every ounce of pain.

 

The front door opened and Seth was standing there grinning with Emma in his arms. She bounced and blew messy bubbles at the sight of her fathers coming up the walk.

 

“Hey babygirl,” Jensen smiled, taking her into his arms. “Daddy missed you,” he said, kissing her temple. Her feet were kicking and arms flailing, excited to see Jared as he got closer. “Yeah, there’s Papa,” Jensen grinned.

 

Seth reached out and took the carrier holding Tristan and walked into the house, followed by Jensen after Jared had taken Emma. 

 

“I missed you,” Jared said sniffling. 

 

Jensen grimaced as he sat down on the sofa. He smiled at the tenderness with which Seth pulled Tristan’s tiny body from the carrier. “My God, he’s little. How much does he weigh?”

 

“Five pounds six ounces,” Jensen replied.

 

“Wow, kinda scary to hold him, huh?” Seth said, cradling him against his chest.

 

“Yeah, I’m afraid that I’m going to hurt him. I mean Emma was small, but not like this.”

 

Tristan gave a loud wail, startling Emma, who immediately sought out the offending noise. Jared chuckled and walked over to Seth. “You wanna see your little brother?” he grinned. Jared turned Emma so that she could look right at Tristan; she promptly screamed out and buried her face into Jared’s chest.

 

The look on Jared and Jensen’s faces must have been that of utter panic, because Seth piped up, “Don’t worry, they’ll get used to each other. She’s just not used to having another small person around. You watch, by the end of the week, they’ll be best buddies!”

 

~*~

 

Eight weeks later

 

 

Jensen rolled over in bed, his head coming to rest on Jared’s chest, his arm falling around Jared’s abdomen. Jared sleepily opened his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around his sleeping husband. He bent his head slightly and kissed Jensen on the forehead.

 

“Wha…” Jensen gasped.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, go back to sleep.”

 

“What time is it?” Jensen asked.

 

“Uh, just after two.”

 

“Wow, you realize that they haven’t woke up tonight?” Jensen marveled.

 

“Yeah, I do. Kinda freaky.”

 

Jensen chuckled.

 

“What?” 

 

“We should take the time to, uh – use wisely,” he smirked into the darkness as his hand slid under the blanket and cupped Jared through his boxers.

 

“Nuuuhhhh – shit, gonna cum,” Jared gasped. 

 

Jensen promptly moved his hand and rolled completely on top of him. “Already? Jesus babe, it’s only been eight weeks since we did it.”

 

“No, it’s been more like ten. If you remember, the last time I tried, you were grumpy as hell and told me no. That was two weeks before Tristan was born. Then we were told no activity until you were completely healed down there and the opening was completely gone and the skin healed. Then you had that little cold, which added another two weeks.”

 

“Poooor baby,” Jensen said sarcastically, “guess that I’ll have to help you out here, then won’t I?” he said, as he pulled up the sheet and ducked under it. 

 

Jared grinned as he felt Jensen pulling down his boxers, ready for his hot wet mouth to close around his aching shaft.

 

Jensen opened his mouth and slid his full, lush lips around the monster between Jared’s legs ands sucked him down to the base of his cock. 

 

His tongue slid furiously across the slit, dipping inside, then rolling around the head.

 

“Christ…oh God baby – gonna…” Jared grunted loudly and spurted his release in thick hot jets down Jensen’s throat. 

 

Jensen sucked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm until his cock was soft and limp in his mouth. He crawled up Jared’s body and stretched out on top of him. “Good?”

 

“Everything about you is good,” Jared smiled, pulling Jensen up to his mouth. The baby monitor lit up with Tristan’s cries. “Ahhh – I knew he’d never make it all night.”

 

Jensen laughed. “That’s because he’s a little pig like you, he’s always wanting to eat!” he joked as he rolled off of Jared and got to his feet. Jared reached out and pinched his ass. “Ow!! That hurt baby!”

 

“It was supposed to, callin' me and our baby a pig! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

 

Jensen laughed all the way to the door and into the nursery. When he reached Tristan’s crib, he looked down at the little boy and his heart felt like it was going to burst with love and affection. He picked him up and walked to the changing table, taking time to look down at Emma, seeing her sleeping away, thumb in her mouth.

 

“Alright, are you wet or stinky?” Jensen asked the crying baby. He opened the diaper and was relieved to find just wet. As soon as the cold air hit Tristan’s body, he started peeing again. Jensen moving quickly out of the way of the stream and folded the diaper back down. “You know, you’re gonna keep that up until you pee in my face, aren’t you?” he laughed.

 

Tristan whimpered and started sucking on his fist. Jensen quickly changed him and started toward the door to get him a bottle, but was met at the doorway by Seth, who looked bedraggled and sleepy. He handed him a warm bottle. “Thanks,” Jensen smiled and walked back into the bedroom and sat down in the rocker.

 

“Not a problem.”

 

Jensen started rocking Tristan slowly and humming. In the other room, Jared pulled the baby monitor off of the table and turned it up so that he could hear Jensen. He’d actually started to sing quietly instead of humming. 

 

He closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall asleep as he listened to the sweet lullaby his husband was singing.

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

“Tristan Ross Ackles!!” Jared howled though the house. Jensen chuckled as he was flipping through the script of the movie he would be filming in a few weeks. 

 

“Daaaddy- Papa’s mad! I didn’ do it! It was Emma! Pwomise!”

 

Jensen picked him up and sat him on his lap. There was nothing in the world like trying to reason with a four year old.

 

“What did Emma do?”

 

“She drawed on,” he paused a moment and then said, pointing over his shoulder, “the room.”

 

“Are you fibbing to me?” Jensen asked calmly.

 

“Nu-uh,” he said shaking his head.

 

Jared came into the room carrying Emma, who was covered in ink marks across her face, down her arms and legs. Jensen bit his bottom lip at the sight of his huge pregnant husband carrying a small rainbow colored toddler into the living room.

 

Jensen looked at their son. “Did you color on your sister?”

 

Tristan shook his head. “No Daddy, Emma did it.”

 

“Tristan?” he said a bit more sternly. “Do you want to go with Uncle Seth and Aunt Kathy this weekend to the park and do all the fun stuff they have planned?”

 

“I only drawed the red one Daddy, Emma did the others.”

 

“DID NOT!”

 

“DID TOO!”

 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Jared grumbled. “Jen, will you give her a bath, I just can’t get down on my knees.”

 

“Did last night,” Jensen laughed as he stood, putting Tristan down and taking Emma into his arms. Jared smacked him on the ass as he passed by.

 

Supernatural had been at an end for close to three years, and they’d done work in several movies between the two of them, the other not working when one was – so that they could all go on location and one care for the kids. 

 

They had given the house to Seth when they moved back to L.A., but there was always an open invitation and open door whenever they were in Vancouver.

 

Seth had courted Kathy, and eventually married her late the previous year. Jared, Jensen and the kids all loved her. 

 

Jared’s birthing opening had appeared two days prior, and Seth and Kathy were coming down for the birth as well as to help watch the kids. Jensen’s parents and Jared’s parents were all due to arrive sometime in the morning.

 

Chris and Steve were set to take the kids tonight, just in case Jared went into labor. Jared laughed at the idea of the two of them having to stay under the same roof for a night, let alone care for two rambunctious four year olds. Sure, Chris and Steve were best friends, but they couldn’t live together – they’d tried that route when they’d first formed their band to cut down on expenses. 

 

~

 

Freshly bathed and mostly ink free, Emma ran out of the bathroom, buck ass naked when she heard Chris announce his arrival. “Unkie Chris!” she shouted, launching herself into his open arms.

 

“Emma!” Jensen fussed coming around the corner. “You don’t go running down the hallway naked and wet!” He had a large towel in his hands and wrapped it around her, Chris wrapping it more securely around her little wet limbs.

 

“Hey baby, what’s on your face?” Chris asked rubbing a black marker spot that Jensen couldn’t get off of her.

 

“Tristan drawed on me.”

 

Chris barked out a laugh. “And y’all are havin two more? What the hell’s wrong with you?”

 

“Hey, we used protection – it’s not my fault I have over-achievers for sperm!”

 

“Yeah, but twins? And boys on top of that!” Chris said, eyebrows raised. “You better get clipped, my boy.”

 

“I did, and Jared’s getting done right after the twins are born. He figured his di – uh – thing might as well hurt too since everything below the belt will already be sore.”

 

“Unkie Chris!” Tristan yelled as he barreled down the hallway and wrapped his arms around his legs.

 

“Hey, my man! Gimme five!” he said, holding out his palm to Tristan, who enthusiastically slapped. “Are you all packed up?” Chris asked him. 

 

“Yep, Papa did it earlier.”

 

Jensen took Emma and headed back into her bedroom to get her dressed. Jared came around the corner. “You two sure you’re up for this?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll be good. I’ve got some beer, pizza, dirty movies and a few hookers on the way over right now!” Chris laughed.

 

“If you need anything, or if they’re too unruly, just call us, alright?”

 

Jensen appeared with two over night bags and a fully dressed daughter. “Kiss Papa bye-bye,” he told her. 

 

Emma launched herself over into Jared’s arms and hugged his neck and kissed him. “Bye Papa, love you!”

 

“I love you, too,” he smiled kissing her again. Jared leaned over and kissed Tristan on the forehead. “Love you monster!”

 

“Love you Papa.”

 

~

 

Jensen came into the house and sat down beside Jared, his hand on the inside of his husband's thigh.

 

“Listen to that,” Jared said laying his head back on the sofa.

 

Jensen laughed. "Better enjoy it. We’re gonna have two screaming newborns in a few days, along with Emma and Tristan. It’s gonna be a handful. And we’re going to London for my movie in two weeks. So we have babies and toddlers on an airplane!”

 

“Good thing your Mama's is coming with us, huh?” Jared snorted.

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking about asking your Mom too,” Jensen joked. Jared's mother had come around somewhat, and visited. Things were still strained, but at least she was trying.

 

Jared turned sideways and leaned against Jensen’s chest. “Can you believe it, our family? It’s just so weird, sometimes, to think about it, ya know?”

 

Jensen kissed him on the side of the head. “Yeah, I know what you mean, like it’s not real sometimes.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jared turned his head and kissed him properly on the mouth. “You know, they say that vigorous sex can induce labor,” he smiled.

 

“I think that only applies to women.”

 

“You turning me down?”

 

“Hell no, I ain’t turning you down, just stating fact that it probably won’t apply to us!”

 

Jared stood and pulled Jensen to his feet. “I love you, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I have an inkling.”

 

Hand in hand, they headed into the bedroom and softly closed the door.

 

~end


End file.
